tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Elementals
Elementals include Ifrits, Sylphs, Oreads and Undines, and are the expressions of a distant familial heritage with creatures from the elemental planes. These "races" are common where the elemental leylines are strongest and human civilizations are nearby- usually deserts, alpine lakes and springs, volcanic islands or valleys prone to storms. They are not so much bloodkin as they are spiritkin- sharing an affinity for certain elements, and drawn disparately to the same places where they bond philosophically and intellectually forming communes. Elementals which remain in human society tend to find their physical appearances "mellow" with time as they acclimate to their home culture, whereas elementals who settle into leyline communities have more pronounced and obvious features and ties to the elemental planes. Air.jpg|Air Fire.jpg|Fire Water.jpg|Water Wind.jpg|Earth Elementals have no distinct culture of their own, but either absorb the culture in which they are born, or form communes and cooperatives with other like minded elementals near human communities. Elemental PC Classes: Any class except Samurai, Ninja, or any Hybrid Class * Type: Elementals are humanoid with the human subtype as well as outsider with the native subtype * Size: Elementals are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Elementals have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Elementals begin play speaking Common. Elementals with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aquan, Auran, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Goblin, Ignan, and Terran. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages Darkvision Elementals can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Elemental Affinity Elemental sorcerers with the elemental bloodline of their element treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Elemental clerics with the elemental domain of their element use their domain powers and spells at +1 caster level. Elemental Magic Elementals can use this spell 1/day (caster level equals the elemental’s total level. DC 11 + Charisma modifier). Mostly Human Elementals have appearances closer to those of their human ancestors; in fact, they may not even realize their true race. Elementals appear to be human, save perhaps minor features like unusual eye color, and they count as humanoid(human) as well as outsider (native) for all purposes (such as humanoid-affecting spells such as charm person or enlarge person). These elementals do not automatically gain their associated elemental language (but may select it as a bonus language if their Intelligence is high enough). This ability alters the elemental’s type, subtype, and languages. Alternate Racial Traits (universal): * Element in the Blood Elementals with this racial trait mimic the healing abilities of mephits, gaining fast healing 2 for 1 round anytime they take elemental damage of their own type (whether or not this elemental damage gets through their elemental resistance). The elemental can heal up to 2 hit points per level per day with this ability, after which it ceases to function. This racial trait replaces elemental affinity. * Elemental Insight Elemental spellcasters sometimes find that their elemental heritage makes creatures of their element more willing to serve them. Summon monster and summon nature's ally spells that such elementals cast last 2 rounds longer than normal when used to summon creatures with their own elemental subtype. This racial trait replaces elemental affinity. Alternate Racial Traits (oread): * Crystalline Form Oreads with this trait gain a +2 racial bonus to AC against rays thanks to their reflective crystalline skin. In addition, once per day, they can deflect a single ray attack targeted at them as if they were using the Deflect Arrows feat. This racial trait replaces elemental affinity. * Ferrous Growth Oreads with this racial trait learn how to mimic the magic of their shaitan ancestors. Once per day, such an oread can cause a touched piece of non-magical iron or steel to grow into an object up to 10 pounds in weight, such as a sword, crowbar, or light steel shield. This object remains in this form for 10 minutes or until broken or destroyed, at which point it shrinks back to its original size and shape. This racial trait replaces the elemental magic racial trait. * Fertile Soil Oread sorcerers with the verdant bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Oread clerics with the Plant domain use their domain powers and spells at +1 caster level. This racial trait replaces elemental affinity. * Granite Skin Rocky growths cover the skin of oreads with this racial trait. They gain a +1 racial bonus to natural armor. This racial trait replaces energy resistance. * Isolated: Many oreads are loners and raise their families in isolated groups, either in deep caverns or high mountains. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks and Knowledge (dungeoneering) checks, and they can use Knowledge (dungeoneering) untrained. They begin play speaking only Terran, rather than Common and Terran. This racial trait replaces energy resistance and alters the oread's starting languages. Source PCS:ISR * Mountain-Born Oreads are drawn to mountains and other high places, and after many generations they've grown well suited to their environment. Oreads with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks made to cross narrow ledges and on saves against altitude fatigue and sickness. This racial trait replaces the elemental magic racial trait. * Treacherous Earth Once per day, an oread with this racial trait can will the earth to rumble and shift, transforming a 10-foot-radius patch of earth, unworked stone, or sand into an area of difficult terrain, centered on an area the oread touches. This lasts for a number of minutes equal to the oread's level, after which the ground returns to normal. This racial trait replaces the elemental magic racial trait. Alternate Racial Traits (sylph): * Breeze-Kissed Breezes seem to follow most sylphs wherever they go, but some sylphs are better able to control these winds than others. A Sylph with this racial trait surrounds herself with swirling winds, gaining a +2 racial bonus to AC against non-magical ranged attacks. The Sylph can calm or renew these winds as a swift action. Once per day, the Sylph can channel this wind into a single gust, making a bull rush or trip combat maneuver attempt against one creature within 30 feet. Whether or not the attempt succeeds, the winds are exhausted and no longer provide a bonus to the sylph's AC for 24 hours. This is a supernatural ability. This racial trait replaces elemental affinity. * Like the Wind A Sylph with this racial trait gains a +5 foot bonus to her base speed. This racial trait replaces energy resistance. * Sky Speaker Sylphs with this racial trait feel kinship toward the creatures of the air, and can use speak with animals once per day to speak to birds or other flying animals. Her caster level for these effects is equal to her level. This racial trait replaces the sylph's elemental magic racial trait. * Secretive: Sylphs gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against enchantment and divination spells and effects. This racial trait replaces energy resistance and the elemental magic racial trait. Source PCS:ISR * Thunderous Resilience Sylphs with this racial trait gain sonic resistance 5. This racial trait replaces energy resistance. * Weather Savvy Some sylphs are so in tune with the air and sky that they can sense the slightest change in atmospheric conditions. Sylphs with this trait can spend a full-round action to predict the weather in an area for the next 24 hours. The sylph's prediction is always accurate, but cannot account for spells or supernatural effects that might alter the forecast. This racial trait replaces the sylph's elemental magic racial trait. * Whispering Wind Some sylphs are especially thin and wispy, as though they were made more of air than flesh. Sylphs with this racial trait gain a +4 racial bonus on Stealth checks. This racial trait replaces the sylph's elemental magic racial trait. Alternate Racial Traits (Ifrit): * Brazen Flame: Ifrits sometimes flames infuse their weapons in mortal combat, rather than protect them or grant spells. An ifrit with this racial trait deals 1 point of fire damage with its melee attacks. This racial trait replaces the energy resistance and elemental magic traits. Source PCS:ISR * Desert Mirage Ifrits thrive in the deserts of the world, where their keen instincts and resistance to heat give them a huge edge over their competitors. Those with this trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Stealth checks in desert environments and on saves to resist starvation and thirst. This racial trait replaces elemental affinity. * Efreeti Magic Some ifrits inherit an efreeti ancestor's ability to magically change a creature's size. They can cast either enlarge person or reduce person (the ifrit chooses when using this ability) once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equals the ifrit's level). The ifrit can use this ability to affect other ifrits as though they were humanoid creatures. This racial trait replaces the elemental magic racial trait. * Fire-Starter Ifrits with this racial trait derive sadistic satisfaction from watching others burn. Anytime the ifrit causes a creature to catch fire, he gains a +1 morale bonus on the next single attack roll, saving throw, skill check, or ability check that he makes in the next round. The ifrit only gains this bonus the first time he causes a particular creature to catch fire; subsequent times the creature catches fire provide no bonus. This racial trait replaces elemental affinity. * Forge-Hardened Some ifrits are descended from from azers or salamanders. Such ifrits gain a +2 racial bonus on Craft (armor and weapons) checks and saves to resist fatigue and exhaustion. This racial trait replaces the elemental magic racial trait. * Hypnotic Ifrits with this racial trait evoke the entrancing nature of flame, adding +1 to the DC for all saving throws against spells or effects they cast that inflict the fascinated condition. Once per day, when a creature rolls a saving throw against such an effect from the ifrit, the ifrit can spend an immediate action to force that creature to reroll the saving throw and use the second result, even if it is worse. The ifrit must announce he is using this ability before the results of the first roll are revealed. This racial trait replaces elemental affinity. * Wildfire Heart Ifrits with this trait are as swift and dangerous as a blazing wildfire. They gain a +4 racial bonus on initiative checks. This racial trait replaces energy resistance. Alternate Racial Traits (Undine): * Acid Breath: Undines whose outsider heritage can be traced to a water mephit can wield acid as a weapon. Such an undine has a breath weapon that is a 5-foot cone of acidic water usable once per day. The breath deals 1d8 points of acid damage per two character levels (maximum 5d8). A Reflex saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 the undine's level + the undine's Constitution modifier) halves the damage. This racial trait replaces the elemental magic racial trait. * Amphibious: Some undines are born with a permanent bond to water. Undines with this racial trait gain the aquatic subtype and amphibious special quality. This racial trait replaces the elemental magic racial trait. * Deepsight: The eyes of some undines are especially adapted to the lightless depths of the oceans, but not to air-filled environments. An undine with this racial trait has darkvision 120 feet when underwater, but otherwise has no darkvision at all. This racial trait replaces darkvision. * Flesh Chameleon: Some undines can change their coloration to match human skin tones. As a standard action, an undine with this racial trait can change her natural blue hue to match any normal human skin tone, and can revert to normal as a free action. This grants a +4 racial bonus on Disguise checks to appear human. This racial trait replaces energy resistance. * Nereid Fascination: Some undines can trace their ancestry to nereids as well as to outsiders. Once per day as a standard action, such an undine can create a 20-foot-radius aura that causes humanoids within the aura's range to become fascinated with her for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 the undine's character level (minimum 1). Targets may resist with a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the undine's level + the undine's Charisma modifier). This is a supernatural ability. This racial trait replaces the elemental magic racial trait. * Ooze Breath: Some undines' outsider heritage can be traced to ooze mephits. These undines have a breath weapon that is a 5-foot cone of slime usable once per day. The slime deals 1d4 points of acid damage per two character levels (maximum 5d4) and sickens creatures in the area for 3 rounds. A successful Reflex saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 the undine's level + the undine's Constitution modifier) halves the damage and negates the sickened effect. This racial trait replaces the elemental magic racial trait. * Terrain Chameleon: Some undines can change their coloration to blend in with underwater terrain, mixing browns, grays, and greens to resemble kelp or other natural water plants. As a standard action, an undine with this racial trait can change her coloration, gaining a +4 bonus on Stealth checks in underwater environments. She can return to normal as a free action. This racial trait replaces energy resistance. * Triton Magic: Some undines descend from tritons. Undines with this racial trait can use summon nature's ally I as a spell-like ability, but only to summon a dolphin. This racial trait replaces the elemental magic racial trait. Source PCS:ISR * Water Sense: Undines with this racial trait can sense vibrations in water, granting them blindsense 30 feet against creatures in contact with the same body of water. This racial trait replaces energy resistance. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Race Category:Elementals